A Wish Come true
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: Ryuki. Jerato. Henry and OC. Life changes drasticaly for a british girl, all differnet POV. mainly Henry and OC storyline. Lots of Ryuki and Jarto too! Please review!
1. Japanese Dead Relatives

"Dear Sir/Madam,  
  
I am fully aware you know nothing of my existence but as you may be surprised I am a relative of yours. I have a computer company, the main headquarters located in Japan. I am sorry to say that my whole lives work has beed destroyed and given away shortly before I passed away. The company worth around £18 Million. I leave this amount of money and a certain Estate of mine, if you will, in the hands of your family. The Shinjuku Mansion, Japan is now yours for the keeps. Im sorry to have your family move on such a sudden inquirement. There is no payment required. I hereby enclose five one-way flight tickets to Japan to be used on the 3rd September 2003. My chauffeur will greet you at the airport to collect your family and take you back to your new home. Here you will find accepted admission forms for your eldest daughter to a private American/Japanese school. The younger children have home schooling until they are also accepted at the school when they reach the age of 12. I am sorry to burden this on you at such a late time, but you are the family members chosen and I hope you shall accept this gift.  
  
Regards, Mierra Yuri."  
  
I looked up at my step-father as he read out the small piece of paper in his hands. It was near to the end of August. The 30th actually, and we were being giving a private estate in Japan? God this was so confusing. None of us knew how to speak Japanese, well I knew a little. But my pronounciation wasn't the best. However I could comprehend a few basic sentances and reply. Mainly hello, my name is..., please, thank you and goodbye. Ok so it wasn't much. But it was better than the rest of them.  
  
"So do you think we should accept?" Came the shocked voice of my step-father. I don't think he knew about late relatives in Japan. Hence the reason he was just as shocked as anyone else. Kristin was only five, she didn't quite understand. Leah was nine, she understood but focusing more on the television than anything else. My mother was deep in thought. I knew what she was thinking. No more cooking, no more cleaning. However it was I who spoke up first, being fourteen I was the one they were worried about the most.  
  
As a child my mother and father had divorced. I was six or seven at the time, leah only a toddler. I was scared, but I still see my father now. I knew how much I would miss him and Japan was a big step in that direction. I had been in many different schools, the one I was currently in being the only one I had stayed in for more than two years. If your thinking it was because I got kicked out, then you are much mistaken. I had just moved alot. Mainly around the same area. I was a clever girl. Good with computers, a creative and artisitic mind, but a cold heart. I would very easily sink into depression. Being a teenager was hard. I had already gone through most of the things a 14 year old had gone through. I had passed exams with good marks. Tried drinking and smoking, both in which I found myself highly revolting and swearing to not do them again. And I didn't. I had also been in love, at least thats what I thought it was. My ex-boyfriend just wanted something else. And that was something I was not giving to a disgusting hormone crazed boy like him. Because of my choice he broke up with me, leaving my heart broken. Sinking my deeper into another depression. It was then I swore not to 'love' again. I dyed my hair jet black and had my lip and bellybutton pierced. Of course my mother objected, but I didn't care. My father took me and paid for it.   
  
Alot of the time at home I was told of about having an attitude problem and no respect. This was only half true. Okay I had an attitude, but I didn't consider it a problem. And as much as I hate to admit it I did respect my parents. Well, when they respected my privicy I did anyway. Now I had gotten better. My attitude towards them had lessend. Now I just got told off for not cleaning my bedroom arguing or being rude, but like I said before. I didn't care.  
  
"Japan is a way away. It's a big change from England. But if you all decide to go, i'll agree." That was my only response.  
  
"It would be nice to leave here. Just get away from England. And we have money for once and a big house. Another plus side is servents, which means no cooking and cleaning for me." My mother said looking at my step-father.  
  
"Well I'll go, as long as me and Kayleigh get to come back to see dad over the holidays."  
  
"Yes, you should be able to do that." Mark replied to Leah. Kristin was clearly not interested. "So I guess it's all settled. In a few days we are leaving for Japan."  
  
"Im keeping this to myself I don't want to tell people Im going. Not my friends anyway. Oh well they wouldn't care. I'll call dad and tell him now." I picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number to my fathers mobile.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dad hi, it's me" Bit obvious as I said the word 'dad' but it just came out.  
  
"Hi Kayleigh. Whats up?" he said. He was at work, cheery self.  
  
"Umm well you see Mark inherited this Mansion, so we're moving again" I said a little sad. I knew how much I'd miss my dad. Email, phone calls, letters and seeing him between three and four times a year wasn't much.  
  
"Really, where too?" He asked oblivous to what I was about to say.  
  
"Err Shinjuku...Japan." I thought he hung up, it was complete silence "Leah and I are going to visit you, everyholiday and we'll phone everynight and write an email..." My voice trailed off it was so sad saying goodbye to my father.  
  
"Well Kayleigh this is tough, but you clearly want to go. I'll miss you so much! When are you leaving?" I could tell he really didn't want my sister and I to go. He only had a step-son. Micky, he was a strange kid. His fiance Lisa's kid. I liked Lisa, she was friendly and we got on. I was happy for my dad.  
  
"Well it's all kinda sudden, we only got the letter today. We're leaving on wednesday."  
  
"Well then tomorrow we'll have a party, a bbq maybe, get a dvd to watch. I'll invite some people over to say goodbye. Can I talk to Leah?" I said goodbye and handed the phone to Leah. I knew he would take this all so badly but he needed to understand that we all wanted to go. I'd miss him but we'd stay in contact and I was thankful to that.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The next few days passed like a blur. It had beed distressing saying goodbye to veryone we knew. My fathers party had been a good turnout. A lot of people turned up bringing my sister and I little presents. My dad had bought my something speacial. He told me not to open it until I was on the plane.  
  
At two-thirty wednesday morning my Mother woke me up.  
  
"Kayleigh it's almost time to go. The taxi will be here in an hour." My mother gently shook me as I awaoke from my peaceful slumber. I had suprisingly gotten a good five hours sleep. I was a little tired. I picked up my hand luggage and slipped on my last outfit. I turned and looked at the bare walls of my small bedroom. It wasm't empty. We were leaving the furniture. The house we had inherited had been furnished. We had seen the pictures. I was amazed just flicking through my future dream house. Soon to be my actual house, it was a drwam come true for the whole of us, and I was happy. I knew i'd miss it here. But I wanted to leave with good memories, and I did. I walked out of my former bedroom and closed the door, my backpack over one shoulder and I walked downstairs to the living room, where everyone else was.  
  
I wasn't really that hungry, but I took an apple anyway. Mother had packed us a little packed-luch sort of thing for the plane. It was to be a long trip. About 9/10 hours. (A/N: I have no clue whatsoever as to how long it takes to get to Japan. This is just a guess.) I picked up mine and placed it in my bag. It was only half full. My purse, mobile and a few books. A pen to write with and my diary. We all sat there in silence. Leah and Kristin engrossed in a movie playing on the TV from the Playstation 2. It was a film I didn't mind, but had seen so many times. It was their favourite film. The Emperor's New Grove.  
  
The hour passed and soon enough we were getting into the taxi. Leah and Kristin fell asleep. Mark and the Taxi guy talking about something, the radio was playing softley. I was glad it was radio 1. I often listened to Scott Mills' show in the morning when I woke up for school. I had to get up at five for school, I don't know why I just did.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Before I knew it, our plane had landed in Tokyo Airport. We went through customs quickly and waited for a call to notify that our ride home was here. I felt strange being in another country at all. It was eleven o'clock. It was strange also to adjust to the time difference. I had already lived this hour and I was living it again. It was just like being pulled through a time machine.  
  
As soon as our car arrived a man in a black suit came to collect us. He bowed politely.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa" He greeted us. He was as tall as my step father wearing a hat. He was Japanese and I hoped he would speak English. He took the trolly away from my step-father and we followed him out of the airport. The cool air rushing straight into my face. After sitting for so long, I think I had forgotten to walk. I stumbled a little but proceded to follow the rest.   
  
We arrived at the allocated car. A stretch Limo?? This was odd, but then so was getting a huge mansion from some guy we'd never met before. I was slowly begining to think if there was a catch but quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. The driver-guy, I pressumed put our luggage away and stood in front of us.  
  
"My name is Daigo Lee, I am your driver. This is your family car. It is approximatly an hour and a half hour drive to our destination" (A/N: Again I don't know anything about Japan so it's another random guess.) With that he opened the door of the car and we all got inside. It seated the five of us comfortably but we drove on in silence.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
September 5th, 2003.  
  
Dear Diary, I have been living at the Shinjuku Mansion for about two days. Everything here is so proper. My room is five rooms! I couldn't believe the size. It's strange, getting used to this life. We have to dress for dinner. It's like royalty. We even have to hold an annual ball. That's tomorow night. Himeko and I, she' my maid. Are going shopping in an hour to find a gown for me. I don't really consider her a maid. She's a young Japanese girl. A few years older than me, and born into sevitude. She was clever though. And I treated her more like a friend.  
  
~  
  
Himeko and I were driven into town. We pulled up in the local mall carpark. Himeko led me to a gown shop. As she was busy looking for dresses I was looking around. This place was so different to England. I noticed a girl, my age with a spiked ponytail, mush like my own. Her hair was red with blonde streaks. She turned and stared at me.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She snapped  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't think you'd be the kind of girl to buy gowns. It doesn't seen very you." She snorted at me.  
  
"It's my business my being here. Anyways why are you here?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I frowned.  
  
"Getting a dress for some stupid ball I have to attened tomorrow." I replied cooly. I wasn't one to take attitude, but this girl seemed okay.  
  
"You have to go too?" Her face softened a lttle and she walked over to me. I shrugged.  
  
"Yep and I ain't looking foward to it." She laughed.  
  
"I have to go, my mother is bringing me. She's a model. Im guessing your new here, if your not busy I'll introduce you around. Im Rika by the way" She extended her hand and I shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, i'm Kayleigh. I don't think im busy, come back to mine after this stupid dress shoping. Im sure Himeko won't mind." I replied.  
  
"Whose Himeko?" She asked curiously  
  
"Oh my maid. Im sorry to say that this stupid ball it being held at my house."  
  
"You live in Shinjuku Mansion?"  
  
"Yes, im starting that private school on monday."   
  
"That's my school, at least you'll know someone." I heard Rika groan. "Ok great, it's him?" She muttered returning to her cold, hard gaze as a tallish boy with brown spikey hair and azure eyes approached the shop.  
  
"Hey pumpkin." He said in a cheery voice, it annoyed me. But I didn't say anything.  
  
"Shut it Akiyama." I smiled at her remark, then he noticed me.  
  
"And you would me...?" He said looking my up and down.  
  
"What's it to you?" I said in an icy tone like Rika's. She looked at me, somewhat impressed.  
  
"Ohh now it's two wildcat's on the lose." He grinned. I didn'y like him so far. "Names Akiyama, Ryo Akiyama. I see you've met the Ice Queen of Japan." He said nodding in Rika's direction. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kayleigh here, it's the perfect dress for you!"  
  
"Rika this one will look great on you!" came the voices of, I was guessing, Rika's mother and Himeko. My dress was long sleveless and a light pink accompenied by elbow length gloves. Rika's was the same but lavender. We both groaned and walked over to the changing rooms to try on the gowns.  
  
"See you at the ball then Wildcats!" Ryo called after us and wondered out of the shops. Rika and I both rolled our eyes and entered the dressing rooms.  
  
After we had bought the dresses Rika's mom insisted on buying us lunch. We went to a small cafe outside. Himeko and Makino talking about the ball tomorrow sipping coffee.  
  
"Himeko, can we please head home now?" I pleaded as Makino took another sip of her drink. "I'm sure my mother would appreciate the company of meeting someone. Rika and I would also like to go the park."  
  
"Oh go ahead. I'll send Daigo with the car to Rika's house at nine. Be sure to eat something later. I'll inform the misstress." Himeko said before returning to her conversation with Makino. I sighed and Rika and I walked out of the mall. I followed her to the park.  
  
"The guy's are normally over there around this time." Rika said pointing to the direction of a some large tree's. They had long sweeping branches that would make it easy to climb.  
  
"Sure, i'd like to meet some new friends. So tell me Rika, what do you honestly think about Ryo?" I asked as we started to walk to where she had pointed. We walked at a moderatly slow pace.  
  
"He's a friend. I know he likes me. He's asked me out a few times but I said no."  
  
"Why? I know we've only known each other for about an hour but im nosy like that." She half smiled half smirked.  
  
"Im playing hard to get. Next time he asks I'll say yes, I do like him." She stated.  
  
"Really? No kidding!" I said sarcasticly.   
  
"Hey Rika!" Came a voice from above our heads.  
  
"Hey Jeri, Gogglehead, Henry." I looked up and noticed three figures. A brunette boy and girl sitting next to each other holding hands and smiling, and a very good looking blue haired boy with grey eyes. "This is Kayleigh, she's holding that ball thing tomorrow." The blue haired boy jumped down from where he was perched. He landed almost perfectly. I could have done alot better. However he held out his hand.  
  
"Im Henry, Thats Jeri and Takato." He said pointing at the couple in the tree. I smiled at him and took his hand. "So this ball of yours? I take it you now own Shinjuku mansion?"  
  
"Yeah, all formal stuff. Not really my thing." I noticed I was still holding his hand. Why he hadn't pulled away I didn't know so I did quickly. "Umm, you can all come if you want."   
  
"Oh thank you, but do we have to hang out in some grand hall dancing all the time. I mean I love dancing but I couldn't do it all night." Jeri said. I didn't know her to well but she seemed a real friendly girl.  
  
"Yeah I can make it too!" Said the boy next to her. Takato, or something. I looked at Henry. For some reason I really wanted him to come.  
  
"I should be able to. But I agree with Jeri on the dancing thing, I don't want to do it all night!" He said when I turned my face back to him.   
  
"Well there will be an hour of dancing btween seven and eight. Then the meal which is normally two hours long, then its more dancing until about two. You guys can stay over of you want. Well you don't have to. But it might be easier."  
  
"Thanks Kayleigh. Whatever you do, don't let Ryo stay!" The others laughed.  
  
It was nice meeting some new friends. Rika and I headed back to her place around seven. I found talking to her and the others easy. I was glad I had friends, and I was glad I had met Henry... Wait a second. No, Im not going to fall in love with him. It's just not possible. I told myself.  
  
"So what did you think?" Rika asked as I helped her clean up after we had eaten.  
  
"Yeah they were nice." I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rika put away the last plate and looked at me. Rika wasn't the most kindest person in the world and I didn't know her that well, but so far I felt as if she was my new best friend. I was cold and so was she.  
  
During the time we spent together with Henry, Takato and Jeri, I noticed how much we were alike. Not in appearence but emotionally. And she didn't talk about her past. She was sarcasticly critical to the others and Rika kept her sercrets. But I think, like me, she had found some one to relate to, and was a little more open to me.  
  
"You like Henry don't you?" she said. It was a retorical question. She half-smirked half-smiled again as I slowly nodded my head looking down at the floor. "He likes you too, you know"  
  
"How do you know?" I asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Well I was always closer to him than the others. We go to the same school. Almost all the girls like him, but he doesn't ever notice them. He's like that. And when you know somone for a long time, you can tell if they like someone. And the last time I saw Henry look like that was in 6th grade. The girl was alot like you. Then she moved and he was really sad. He hasn't had a girlfriend before either." I looked up at Rika and could tell she was telling the truth. I turned at the sound of a car pulling up close to Rika's house.  
  
"Well thanks for telling me that, I think. I'll see you tomorrow. And please don't tell Henry." I said as I walked towards my ride. Maybe Love would be different. Maybe Henry would be a nice guy. He seemed okay. But was he really? I shook my head and stepped through the open car door.  
  
When I arrived home, I went straight to my room. Dressed into my nightdress and slipped into my queen sized bed, almost immeadiatly falling asleep. 


	2. Shinjuku Mansion's Annual Ball

A wish come true- Chapter 2/ The Shinjuku Annual Ball.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Rika's POV.  
  
  
  
I woke up at around ten-thirty. I agreed, along with Jeri, that we would help Kayleigh and get ready there. We were getting picked up from Jeri's resturant at four. Henry and Takato would arrive at six, Ryo at seven. And I was glad he wasn't spending the night. I liked Ryo alot. He cared foe me and he was one of the only people who actually did. And I was very grateful. I didn't want to go out with him just yet. After all, I figured he'd ask me to dance tonight. I decided that I would dance with him and disapear out of sight after the meal. Along with Kayleigh, Henry, Takato and Jeri.  
  
I walked into my bathroom and slipped out of my nightclothes and took a long warm shower. Tonight was going to be okay. I had a good feeling about it. For some reason im glad I gave Kayleigh a chance. I related to her alot. We were alike.  
  
After breakfast, showering, getting dressed I wondered outside. It was a cool autumn morning. I loved the Autumn. It was my favourite season.  
  
"Rika phonecall!" I heard my Grandma call from the kitchen. I headed inside and took the phone from her hands.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Rika it's Henry."  
  
"Oh hello. What do you want?" I asked icily. I liked Henry and everything, but I didn't really want to talk to him today. At least not yet anyway.  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
"Well?" I asked impatiently. It was nearing noon. I was leaving for Jeri's in a half hour.  
  
"Do you think Kayleigh likes me?" I admit I was shocked but I smirked all the same.  
  
"Why? Do you like her, loverboy?" I knew exactly what he'd be like he'd be blushing and I couldn't help smile. Imagining his face on the other side of the line.  
  
"Oh forget it!" He said fustrated.  
  
"No, sorry." I laughed a little then returned my voice to a serious one. "Ask her to dance tonight."  
  
"Err thats the thing, I would but I c-"  
  
"Can't dance. Well at least it's something you can't do. I'll be over asap. I gotta call Jeri first." and with that I hung up leaving him spluttering a load of jibberish. I rolled my eyes and picked the phone back up to call Jeri.  
  
"Hey Jeri. Im gonna be late. I've gotta teach Henry to dance."  
  
"You can dance?" Jeri sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well I got to these balls alot. It's something you need to learn when your mother is a supermodel." I heard Jeri giggle abit.  
  
"Okay well be here at half past two, okay? I need your help on something."  
  
"Yep will do." And again I placed the phone back in place. "Bye grandma, tell mom i'll see her tonight." I shouted grabbing the bag with my outfit and a jacket.  
  
In no time at all I was outside Henry's door. He answered it quickly and I walked inside. Lucky for him no-one was there. It was half twelve. That gave me two hours to teach him something. I was thankful to find out he was the only one here.  
  
Henry's POV.  
  
It wasn't as hard as I expected. It took my half an hour to learn the basics and by two o'clock Rika had got my dancing like a pro. I didn't know she had it in her.  
  
"Thanks Rika. That's helped me out alot!" I said as we sat down, soda's in our hands.  
  
"Thats fine, but you owe me big, and you tell no-one I taught you how to dance. If you do, then your dead." Rika said it simply but glared all the same.  
  
"So does she like me?" I asked her nervously. Yesterday when I met Kayleigh, I was mesmerised by how pretty she was. Her hair was long and Black. She had two fushia pink streaks on either side of her face as her hair was in a ponytail, similar to Rika's, but not as spikey. Her eyes were a clear icy like blue. Kayleigh's figure was something else. She was petite and slim but she had curves. Very nice ones too if I must say.  
  
"Kayleigh? No she said she hated you." Rika taunted. I looked at her.  
  
"Oh" was my only reply.   
  
"Henry, i'm kidding. By the way you looked at each other you could tell how much you liked her and she liked you. It was sickening actualy." Rika snorted then looked at her wrist watch. "I gott go. Kayleigh's limo is picking my up at three at Jeri's. I'll see you tonight." And with that she walker out of my apartment.  
  
I smiled to myself. At least Kayleigh liked me. Maybe she'd be at my school. I thought about it for a while. At around five I was snapped awake my Takato banging on the door. Kayleigh's Limo was also picking us up. Here in an hour. I let him in and we went to my room. I showed him what I was planning to wear and took it to the bathroom to change.  
  
Jeri's POV.  
  
Rika came dead on time. I had two dresses layed out on my bed. A long pale green one, and a lemon yellow one. Both with gloves and matching shoes. Rika picked the yellow one and I packed it into a bag. I couldn't wait for this ball. And a sleepover.  
  
While we were waiting, Rika and I talked about alot of stuff. Drifting to the topic of Kayleigh and Henry.  
  
"So do you think they'll get together?" I asked Rika exictedly.  
  
"Im not sure, Kayleigh's alot like me. She won't want Henry to hurt her. She's told me about her ex boyfriends and they all seem real horrible. I wouldn't want to meet them." was Rika's reply. We dicussed it all the way to Kayleigh's house. When I saw it, I was amazed at how big it was. Shinjuku Mansion. What a palace.  
  
A strange old guy opened the door.  
  
"Ahh you must be Miss Nonaka and Miss Katou. Please follow me, Miss Kayleigh is waiting for you." Rika and I exchanged glances and followed the butler guy up about three flights of stairs. The whole house was richly decorated. We reached Kayleigh's room. The Butler had carried out bags. I noticed he knocked twice on a Silver door. All the rest were wooden and gold. So I guessed it was Kayleigh's room.  
  
Kayleigh's POV.  
  
Alfred let in Rika and Jeri. I watched them nervously as they entered my room. There faces were amazed. The part they had entered was my main room. They gasped as they looked around. Hey anyone would, it's every teenagers dream to have a room like this. I had my own cinema surround sound television. A huge hi-fi next to a shelve of CD'S and DVD's. I also had my own little fridge part and dining set. It was a princess room.  
  
"Hey, err would you like a tour?" I asked them smiling. I was still nervous. Alfred left us and I led them through one of the doors. As we walked through Jeri gasped again. "This is my study and Libary." The walls were packed from floor to bottom in books. At the far end was a desk with my laptop and telephone.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing Kayleigh."  
  
"Yeah, most kids only have a bedroom." Rika said as she looked around. We crossed into the next room. My training room, being a kickboxer and all I had to stay in shape. I started Kickboxing when I was six. I had all my belts but still had a Sensei come in once a week to practise. It was tough but I loved it. Martial Arts was something I enjoyed. All my belts and outfits were hung on a rail the ran around the whole room. In the corner was a glass carorsel type spinning thing that showed my trophies and on the walls were certificates and pictures of me recieving belts and during tournaments.   
  
"Henry'l like this." Rika smirked.  
  
"Why?" I smiled as I turned to face her. Jeri continued to stare.  
  
"Cause he's an expert at this stuff too."  
  
"Oh right." I smiled still and walked over to the last room this way. "This is my music room. My favourite room." Again Jeri gasped. Rika noticed my guitars. I had five electri and two acoustic. I also had three flutes and a keyboard. The room was thr brightest of all of my rooms. Pink in colour with hearts and peace signs on the wall.   
  
The girls followed me and through another door. This time to my bedroom.  
  
"Mother said that you can all stay in here instead of the guest rooms." I had two queensizes beds and a sofa-bed. "You girls can have the queen sized bed. The boys can make to with the sofa. Sorry you have to share. Through there is my bathroom and through there is my closet. Now it'd almost four. Lets start getting ready. Jeri you change first." I said pointing over at the bathroom.  
  
By six o'clock we were all dressed up ready for the ball.   
  
"Miss, Master's Henry and Takato are here." Himeko called.  
  
"Send them in" I called back. As they came in im sure there eye's were about to burst out of their heads. Takato complimented Jeri on how beautifully she was and told Rika her dress looked nice. Before Takato started talking Rika cut him off and said  
  
"Kayleigh why don't you show Henry around." She pointed to the door that lead to my study. I smiled and shook my head as I walked over to the door. Henry following.  
  
As we stepped through he gasped like Jeri had. But I continues to walk.  
  
"This is what Rika wanted me to show you" I said opening the next door.  
  
Henry's POV.  
  
I was amazed by Kayleigh's home. Shinjuku Mansion looked alot brighter than it had before. Rika said something but I couldn't take my eyes off Kayleigh. She was wearing a light pink gown and matching gloves. I notices she was wearing heels but they weren't very high. I was still a good few inches taller than her. I followed Kayleigh through her study and into what looked like a training room. It seemed she was rather qualified in Martial arts.  
  
~  
  
Henry and Kayleigh were sitting on the floor talking about her kickboxing. They swapped tournament stories. A bell was rung from somewhere and the two teenagers walked back to Kayleigh's main room. The five of them walked to the grand hall where the anual ball was being held. Henry offered his arm to Kayleigh in a gentelman fashion and she loosley linked her arm around mine.   
  
Rika met up with Ryo and they danced together, as did Takato and Jeri. After about twenty miniutes Henry asked Kayleigh to dance. Her acceptance made him smile, and his smile gave her a warm feeling. A feeling of love, but not how the young girl knew it.   
  
Kayleigh looked into his gry/blue eyes and saw gentelness and caring. At eight o'clock the diner bell was sounded and everyone took their seats. As soon as the meal was served everyone began to eat and happy chatter buzzed around the room. 


	3. Lets Play a Few Games

A Wish Come True- Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Thank you reviewers.  
  
Chapter 3- Let's Play a Few Games!  
  
Kayleigh's POV.  
  
After my friends and I had eaten, we made our way to my room. Rika had asked not ton ivite Ryo. I told him he could come up, but would have to leave at the end of the ball. I made up the excuse of my parents not letting anyone else stay. They were talking amonst themselves as I lead them up to the third floor where my room was located. As Ryo was unfamilar with my 'bedroom' he gasped as he walked through the door, like the others had when they first arrived.  
  
"Well, I'm going to change, ball gowns and my most favourite thing to wear. Rika and Jeri followed me into the room.   
  
"That was some ball, Kayleigh. Your Mother really knows how to make a good impression." Jeri said as Rika took her clothes and changed in the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah she does."  
  
After we had changed we went back into the rom the boys were in. I noticed they had also changed, execpt Ryo. Who had just taken off his jacket and bow tie.  
  
"So, how about a few games then?" Rika asked as she sat down on one of the beanbags I had in my room. I myself got my self a drink.  
  
"How about truth or dare?" Ryo said smiling and looking at Rika. I laughed to myself. The others agreed and son enugh we were all siting in a circle on the beanbags and pillows. "So I'll go first, Pumpkin truth or dare?" Rika rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll pick truth to start this stupid game off."   
  
"Hey no-one said you had to play! So truth then. Okay how much do you really like me?" Ryo grinned as Rika groaned.  
  
"I like you alot, you know that." Was all Rika stated. "Okay, ummm. Kayleigh truth or dare?" Rika asked my innocently. I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
  
"I'll go on the safer side and pick truth." Rika pouted.  
  
"Your No fun!" But smiled all the same. "Okay, you have to say one thing you like and dislike about each person in the room."  
  
"Thats easy, But please none of you kill me for what I say! Okay, Rika. A good thing about you is that you don't care what other people think about you, a bad thing is that you can be really nasty when you want." Everyone nodded in agreement at the statement I made about Rika. "Ryo, a good thing is that you try and be nice to everyone a bad thing, you have a big head." Ryo laughed as did all the others. "Jeri and Takato. Your both friendly but when your together sometimes you can be a bit too luvy duvy. An Henry, well a good point is that you seem to put others before yourself, a bad point is, well- err..." I gazed upwards as I tried to find something bad at him. I looked him up and down. He was just sitting there calmly. I frowned, I couldn't find anything wrong with him. "I don't know you well enough to say these sort of things but, I think your the kind of person who sometimes keeps things to himself, which can often lead to bad things so I guess that can count as a bad point. Okay, now Ryo. Truth or Dare?" I raised my eyebrows at the spikey haired boy.  
  
"Im gonna be the first to pick Dare." He grinned at my, and I just smiled evily.  
  
"So sweet of you. Now, as Im a rich girl I have alot of dresses and girly things I depise greatly. However, I'm sure that many of these things would look great on you. So, the rest of us are going to pick a lovely outfit for you, which you have to wear until you leave." Ryo looked at me horrified, but then smiled.  
  
"How bad can it be?" He asked.  
  
"Oh you have no idea."  
  
Jeri, Henry, Takato, Rika and I walked into my closet. Picking out the most feminine things I had. We eventually agreed with a bright pink long sleeved dress and high heeled sandels. Ryo was not pleased. When he had gotten the dress and sandels on he walked back out from my bathroom. The five of us in fits of giggles at the sight that met our eyes. The drees was far to tight, and a little to short. Ryo could barely stand in the heels let alone walk. We decided to stay in my actual bedroom for safety reasons. I was sure Ryo was planning his revenge.  
  
"Okay, Henry truth or dare?" He asked.  
  
"Dare." Was his calm answer.  
  
"Okay, You have to kiss Kayleigh, proper kiss, no tongue for sixty seconds." Ryo smirked somewhat at his achievement. 'Oh two can play this game' I thought to myself. I had already thought of the perfect game to play next. Henry walked over to me. I could see how nervous he was. Rika had told me he'd never had a girlfirend before. Being the girl I was I stood up. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. But before I whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Don't be so nervous, it's only a kiss." With that I turned to face him directly and placed my lips on his. His lips were soft and I felt his hands on my waist slowly he eased up a little. I took his bottom lip between mine and sucked ever so gently. Before we knew it the minuite was up and we pulled away smiling. I whispered to him again. "See, it wasn't that scary." He just continued to smile.  
  
"you'd be nervous if it was your first kiss with a girl you only met yesterday." He whispered as we sat down. "Takato truth or dare"  
  
"Err truth."  
  
"Okay, you have to tell Jeri about one of the dreams you told my you'd had about here. And you know the type I mean." Takato went bright red and narrowed his eyes at Henry. Rika and Ryo burst out laughing and Jeri just sat there smiling at Takato. The knowing smile us girls have.  
  
"Your right." I whispered back to Henry.  
  
"About what?" He asked trying not to laugh as well.  
  
"About being nervous if I had to kiss a girl. But I don't think i'd do that. Girls aren't my thing." I smiled as Henry blushed like Takato had.   
  
The game of truth or dare went on for a little while longer.  
  
"Okay next game is...Spin the Bottle."I said as I took a bottle my back. It was just a bottle of water I had drunk earlier that day. "Now, my rules are slightly different. I'll explain as best as I can. Ok, for the same sex, the order of handshake, hug, kiss on cheek repeats itself. For the opposite the rules are. handshake, hug, kiss on cheek, kiss on lips, kiss with tongue, then two minuite make-out. Then you go back to the begining. So lets say I spin the bottle and It lands on Jeri. We handshake, then she spins it and it lands on me, then we hug, then I spin it and it lands on Ryo, we shake hands. You got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, ill start first. The bottle landed on Rika. We shook hands. Then Rika spun it, landing on Ryo who she also shook hands. Ryo spun it and it landed on Henry. Henry spun and It landed on me. It kept going on like that until everyone was on numbers 5/6. It was my turn to the spin the bottle, we had made it clear that Rika and I wouldn't go any further than kiss on cheek with Takato, and Jeri did the same with Ryo and Henry. I spun it. If it landed on Ryo, we'd have to french kiss, on Henry we'd have to make out. I closed my eyes as the bottle slowed down. Coming to a stop...  
  
On Henry.  
  
We both blushed bright red, however throughout the game he had become more confident and he made the first move. Starting with a kiss, then ending up with him on top of me. Still kissing, thats all we dared to do anyway.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Before we knew it Ryo had changed out of his dress and went home. Myself and the others weren't tired so we decided to watch a movie. We picked three up finally.   
  
"Okay so, we'll start with Darkness falls, then American Pie 2, and then Jeri's choice, Sweet home Alabama. We sat down to watch the scary film first. Takato and Jeri on the couch, Rika Henry and I on the beanbags. I wasn't a big fan of scary films, in fact I hated them but Rika, Henry and Takato ahd pestered me and Jeri until we agreed to watch the stupid movie. I was glad I was sitting with Henry, then at least I could cuddle into him. He seemed to sense I was scared and put his arm over my shoulders.  
  
Almost throughout the whole film Jeri and I constantly had out heads burried in Henry and Takato's chests. Rika just sat and watched, gasping a few times but that was all. I was glad when it was over.  
  
By about 6 o'clock everyone exept me had drifted to sleep. I turned off the TV and removed myself from Henry's arm. I opened the door to my small balcony and wondered onto it in the little light of the cool morning. My hair flew in the breeze. I felt some pressence behind me and as they reached in front of them to touch me I spun around. I had always been on my guard like that. So it came naturally to act like that.  
  
After seeing who it was I smiled and turned back around to face the rising sun. I liked mornings like these. They felt refreshing, even though i'd had no sleep.  
  
"Im guessing you couldn't sleep either" He whipsered as he stood to the side of me.  
  
"No." was all I said. Then we just stared at the shimmering golds that were beaming in the sky. 


	4. School as such

Okay, it's been a while scince I updated this, but i'm going to do it now. I'll put loads more Ryuki in this story, I promise, but this is probaly the first fic i've written thats a decent length. Anyways, please read and review!  
  
A Wish Come True.  
  
Chapter four- School as such  
  
Rika's POV.  
  
Today, it was back to school. I wasn't dreading it, but I wasn't particularly looking foward to it either. Henry was still oblivious to the fact that Kayleigh would be starting our school. Neither of us had told him. We felt he should encounter some surprises.  
  
I quickly dressed into my uniform. It wasn't much different to that of my old one. However, it was a little better in colour. A white blouse and black skirt. The boys obviously wore trousers. The bad thing was the tie. Everyone in the school had to wear a tie. It was a different colour to each house. Mine was green and black. Henry's was also green, however he was in hardly any of my classes. When I chose my options, we had both taken Technical Drawing and Domestic Science (Graphics and Food Tech.) Why he had chosen that I didn't know. For my third, I had taken Art whereas he had taken History. That to me sounded so boring. I knew Kayleigh had picked an after school class. Music. Pity for her, Ryo was in that. Her other lessons included child study, Domestic Science and Technical drawing. Again Henry was unaware.  
  
At eight o'clock a large blck Limo pulled outside my car, no doubt holding Kayleigh inside. I dashed outside, shouting my goodbyes throughout the house.  
  
Kayleigh's POV.  
  
I was so nervous about starting today. I found out that Rika was in a few of my classes and Henry was in a few too. Rika got into the Limo and Daigo drove off.   
  
"So, looking foward to school?" Rika asked  
  
"Looking forward to seeing Ryo?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "But to answer your question, i'm nervous, but i'll cope."  
  
"And to answer yours. Yes." Rika replied simply.  
  
After about half and hour of travel, we arrived outside the school gates.  
  
"Hey there Wildcats!" we turned to the source of the shout and saw none other than Ryo. The car pulled away and we walked over toward the boy. Standing there, calmly.  
  
"I hear you're in my Music class?" Ryo said as I approached him.  
  
"Yes, I heard I was too. Listen, we are friends right? No hard feelings about the other night?" Rika and I laughed a little. Ryo smiled too.  
  
"Of course not, I got my revenge."  
  
"If you call that revenge." Rika said, smirking.  
  
"Now, now Rika. We wouldn't want secrets to be spilled would we?" I said in a deathly calm voice, still smiling.  
  
"You wouldn't." She glared at me, although it wasn't doing much damage.  
  
"No I wouldn't and neither would you." Ryo looked between the two of us, utterly confused.  
  
"Hey Henry." The azured eye boy called out. "Get over here, these two are being real strange." Henry just smiled.  
  
"Hi Rika. And Kayleigh. I never knew you'd be attending this school." he said acknowleding my presence.  
  
"That would be because I never told you." I stated simply. Henry smiled.  
  
"Hey Rika. Would you like to come out for dinner with me tonight. I mean, not as a date or anything..."  
  
"Okay." Rika said cutting Ryo's words away and leaving him speechless. We both laughed and walked in towards the main door of the school.  
  
The doors were solid oak and we made our way through. The bell rang at a quarter to nine and I wen to my first class. Luckily, Rika and I both had Maths at the same time. I hated Maths, but I wasn't that bad at it.   
  
The rest of the day passed at a moderate pace and at three-thirty, we were let out of the building. Again Daigo was there ready to pick me up.   
  
"Hey, Henry. You doing anything?" I asked before I opened up the car door.  
  
"Not that I know of, why?" He questioned.   
  
"Cause I have training, you're more than welcome to join me if you wish."  
  
"Sure..Okay." Henry followed me into the car and we both watched Ryo and Rika walk down the street in order to get home.  
  
***********  
  
Rika's POV.  
  
Butterflies were in my stomach. I was happy to be going on a 'date' with Ryo. Even if he said it wasn't one, I secretly liked to think it was. Now I was happy, but kept my face calm as we walked home together.  
  
"So what time to you request I pick you up?" Ryo asked gently.  
  
"7:00 is a good time. Be prompt. I don't like to be kept waiting. And with that I ran off, knowing he wouldn't follow. I ran all the way home, happy and content. For this moment anyway. I would have leaped up with joy, but I personally didn't think it would have much of a purpose, so I regained my composture and continued to walk to my room.  
  
The outfit I choose was simply a pair of dark denim jeans and a black top. I showered and put on a dressing gown. I ate a sandwich, I hardly ate at school and then went back upstairs to get ready.  
  
I dressed and applied a little lipgloss and clear nailpolish. This was the furthest my make-up would go. Unlike Kayleigh, who insisted that withoug eyeliner, she felt naked. Her eyes looked different without it. It gave her an entirely different appearence.  
  
At seven o'clock, Ryo was at the door. I greeted him and he offered his arm as we walked away into the night.  
  
************  
  
Kayleigh's POV.  
  
It was strange not having someone around myself and Henry. I had grown accustomed to having someone else with us. No it was different.  
  
"What was your first day like?" he asked as we were on our way home.  
  
"It was good thanks, how was yours?"  
  
"Oh I can't remeber my first day all that well. I think I liked it though." we both smiled. "My day was okay though, well today at least." I just nodded.  
  
When we arrived at my mansion, I wnet to my room to change. My trainer appeared at four thirty and we got to work straight away.  
  
Two hours later I was drinking from my water bottle. Sensei had left and I was sitting in the middle of the floor, red faced.  
  
"You are really good." said Henry panting a little.  
  
"Thanks, you're better though."  
  
"You should enter some tournaments." he said.  
  
"Look around you, i've been in many." was my reply. I thought back to how Rika and Ryo were doing. Hopefully everything was going okay.  
  
Please review, I know this is bad and pointless, but I like reviews! 


	5. The Date

A Wish Come True.  
  
Chapter 5- The Date.  
  
Rika POV.  
  
We walked down the street, arms linking and the stars shinning brightly in the sky. Ryo wasn't used to me linking onto his arm, I mean I wasn't thins type of girl. He took me past the park and to a small resturant on the edge of town, quite close to the subway station. It was a pretty little place. The roof on the outside was green, an emerald green with large red words sratched into the wood. The soft warm, welcoming glow of candles shone through the doorway. We walked in, and the place was breathtaking. I gasped at the site and Ryo just smiled at me.  
  
"You like it then pumkin?" I nodded.   
  
Ryo gave his name to the head waiter and he took us to our seats.  
  
"So what do you think? I know it isn't much but it's a nice place." Ryo said, I think I even sensed a little nervousness in his voice.  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you, for taking me Ryo." I smiled at him. For once he looked a little shocked but that soon turned into his trademark smile. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the water then looked down my menu. We sat in silence for a few moments whilst deciding on what to eat. I put my menu down and Ryo followed my actions shortly after.  
  
"May I take your orders?" came the voice of the waiter who had lead us to our seats. He was a tall man, with dark hair. A little familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen him before. I shrugged slightly.  
  
"I'll have the chickin ceaser salad please." I said.  
  
"I'll have the same." Ryo answered.  
  
"Very well. They'l be along soon." The waiter headed off towards the kitchen.  
  
"So how was school today?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Same as always Akiyama, how was your day?"  
  
"Mine went well. Any interesting lessons?"  
  
"Not really, I mean it's school school isn't intresting." Ryo gave a small laugh and I smiled. I was smiling alot lately.  
  
"You're smiling a lot lately, I think Kayleigh has had a good influence on you." I rolled my eyes saying nothing.  
  
Our food came and we ate in silence. After we had both eaten we got up and left the resturant.  
  
"Hey Rika, I know this wasn't a date, but I'd like to see you like this again some time?"  
  
"Well we'll see Akiyama." I replied. He walked me to my house and we stood just outside the gate.  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
"The food was lovely, how much do I owe you?" Ryo looked abit confused.  
  
"I said it was my treat, you don't owe me anything."  
  
"I know what you said." I replied.  
  
"So don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow." He gave my cheek a quick kiss and ran off. I went inside and smiled a huge grin whilst touching the place the only boy I truely cared about had kissed me.  
  
********  
  
Kayleigh's POV.  
  
I was still sitting down on the floor of my gym. Not really talking to Henry, I didn't have anything to say.  
  
"You ok?" the blue haired guy asked me.  
  
"Yeah, fine." I got to my feet and smiled a little. We walked out of the door. "I'm going to get changed." I said and walked over towards my bedroom. I grabbed some jeans and a plain white top, changed and went back into the room Henry was in. I sat down next to him.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" he asked me.  
  
"I don't really mind." I said, he just sat there, pretty motonless.  
  
"How do you think Rika and Ryo are getting on?"  
  
"Fine I bet, she really likes him."  
  
"I know, they've liked each other for a while now." Henry replied.  
  
"Do you like me?" I blurted out suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" he said looking directly in my face, into my eyes.  
  
"Do you like me?" I repeated.  
  
"Yes." he said simply. "Listen Kayleigh, thanks for having me over, but I better go now." he got up to leave and I just nodded my head. "I'll see you at school, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." I said standing up and walking over to the door. I held it open for him. "See you at school Henry." he nodded. He was halfway out the door when I said  
  
"Henry." He spun around and I kissed his cheek lightly. "Thanks for keeping me company." I smiled and he smiled back, then I closed the door, hearing him softly whisper   
  
"Your welcome." through the door.  
  
********** THE NEXT DAY!  
  
I woke up fairly early again this morning. I hated having Insomnia, I could never get a good nights slepp anymore. To be frank, it sucked big time. I got out of my bed and looked at my clock. 6:00am. I sighed, heaving myself out of bed and headed off into the bathroom. I had a quick shower, washed my hair, applied the little make-up I wore and got into my school uniform.  
  
I walked into the main part of my room and got myself a drink and a cereal bar. I munched on it and drank my drink. It was still only 6:45. I switched on the television and listened to a few songs from the music channel. I wasn't feeling particularly happy today. I turned of the TV and went into my music room. I grabbed a pen and paper then started to write.  
  
'Life can be so creul sometimes,  
  
Life can be so hard.  
  
I've always wanted a perfect life,  
  
I didn't expect it would be like this.  
  
It all started with a letter that we recieved,  
  
The shock struck me like the blade of a knife,  
  
But If I never knew about this place,  
  
I wouldn't know who you are,  
  
and I couldn't live my life without knowing you,  
  
so this is a Wish Come True.  
  
I'm sorry If I ever hurt you,  
  
I'll try to never make you cry.  
  
I want to be with you for more than a while,  
  
More like a whole lifetime.  
  
This new life I want it to last forever,  
  
It's like a dream i've always wanted.  
  
It all started with a letter that we recieved,  
  
But If I never knew about this place,  
  
I wouldn't know who you are,  
  
and I couldn't live my life without knowing you,  
  
so this is a Wish Come True.  
  
I put my pen to paper and then left the room. It was now nearly half-past seven. We would be leaving soon to get Rika from her house.  
  
What you think of this chapter? Please let me know as soon as possible. 


End file.
